1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having an e-mail transmitting/receiving function.
2. Related Art
In recent years, communication apparatuses equipped with an e-mail transmitting/receiving function such as a mobile phone have been widely used. Further, the communication apparatuses have been also used as a measure for performing real-time communications as well as voice communications. In such communication apparatuses, an e-mail may be received during creating of an e-mail.
Hitherto, there has been known a technique of utilizing a limited space of a display screen of a communication apparatus and informing a user of a message in a received mail.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-42698 discloses a mobile phone unit capable of automatically displaying information to be displayed for informing a user of a message in an unread received mail without requiring a predetermined user's operation.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. HEI 10-269154 discloses an incoming e-mail notification system capable of searching for a received mail based on preset conditions upon receiving an e-mail, and displaying necessary information while running a telop to determine detail information or the degree of importance if the conditions are matched.
The communication apparatus might receive an e-mail transmitted from a sender corresponding to a destination of an e-mail being created (created mail) during creation of the e-mail. For example, in the case of creating an e-mail in response to an e-mail A received from any sender, the communication apparatus might receive an e-mail B from the same sender. At this time, some users want to confirm a message of the e-mail B and reflect the message on a created mail if necessary before transmitting a reply to the e-mail A.
According to the techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-42698 and HEI 10-269154, in the case of receiving an e-mail during operations including creation of an e-mail, a message of the received e-mail is displayed utilizing a scrolling (telop) function on a display screen such as a pictograph display area. However, an e-mail irrelevant to a created e-mail is also displayed on a display screen. A message of an e-mail unnecessary for a user is displayed as well. Further, even if a received e-mail is related to a created mail and is necessary for a user, its message is displayed on a limited-display area such as a pictograph display area utilizing a scrolling (telop) function and notified to a user, which is inferior in visibility.